Anything But Innocent
by kawaii-panda-sama
Summary: I only asked the Host club to help me out with just one thing, but it seems to them that everything's wrong with me. I guess I'll stay with them. Even if they're trying to help, they're idiots. Mitsukuni/Hunny X OC SLIGHT ONE-SIDED RELATIONSHIPS
1. Chapter 1

Lalala~! Ouran, Ouran, Ouran, Ouran Academy! Hehehe ok! On Quizilla a bunch of people requested that I continue this story, so I decided that I should give the Fanfiction-addicts a peek! ^_^

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ouran High school Host Club-Anime or Manga. Because if I did, *has a look on her face like Tamaki when he daydreams* the Host club would actually be _sleeping_ with their customers, and I would pick one epic-Ouran-fangirl from random and let them be the main character for at least one whole episode! Me first. Cuz I thought of it. :D

Enjoy~.

* * *

**Chapter one**

"GOOD MORNING HONORABLE KASUNODA SIBLINGS!"

"Ah."

"Kasanoda siblings, please return to us safely."

"-PLEASE RETURN TO US SAFELY!"

"Ah."

"Kasanoda siblings, have a good day at work today."

"-HAVE A GOOD DAY AT WORK!"

_Oh boy._

The air felt thick as Ritsu, once again, made a big deal out of nothing.

"AHH!"

"Ahhh!"Our Yakuza gang screamed as they cowered in fear from Ritsu.

I rolled my eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, to not call it work?" As his glare increased so did their fear.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"That's enough." I demanded, not even turning around to look at them. "Your exaggerating things again, Ritsu. Just get over it..." I said with authority dripping from each word.

"But-"

My head snapped up to look at him. My glaring fiery eyes locked on him. "I said: Get. Over. It." Annoyance practically radiated off me, making the air hotter and heavier. "You really do neglect all the good things you have don't you?"

"A-ah, y-yes onē-san...Sorry."He hung his head hung in defeat.

I began walking, once again,out of the wooden gate of our residence. We both stopped out on the side walk. I turned slowly towards him, my head lifted to look up at him. I sighed deeply before flicking my wrist. "Bend down." He hesitantly followed orders without question. I then calmly started to smooth his similar fiery hair down. "...So," I voiced in a quiet yet strong tone. "You're going to try and make friends today?"

"Y-yeah..."I could tell that he was nervous about my reaction.

I grabbed both sides of his face gently in my hands before kissing his forehead lovingly. "Good luck, Ototo-san(little brother)." A rare smile graced my features as I let him go. He smiled back as he stood back to his full height of about 5'9". "Oi, is, um...my hair ok?" I asked painfully. I always hated asking about those kinds of things, I sounded so...girly.

He heard my pain filled voice, and made a laughing noise in the back of his throat. "Yeah."

**_Honk!_**

We looked over to see my limo ride to school. "You gonna get a ride to school with me?" I asked as I opened the back door of the slick black car. He shook his head once. "Nah. I'm gonna walk today."

"Well alright, tell me if anything happens. And I have my phone if ya need me!" We waved each other off as I began to ride away.

I sighed and watched as my home got farther and farther away. _'He really doesn't realize how much of a lucky bastard he is...'_

~* 20 min later*~

I groaned as I slid down in my seat in an attempted to hide myself as we drove up to my school. **St. Lobelia Girls' Academy**.

_'Oh f*k my life...'_

I lazily slid out of the car so that it would take more time to go in. I stood and watched with a heavy heart as my ride to freedom/doom rode away without me. And I swear to you, I didn't take more than 5 freakin' steps down the stone laid path, and swarms of giggling girls crowed around me with flushed faces and adoring eyes.

"Good morning Ayano-Sama!"

A disgusted shiver went through me as I tried to walk threw the love-sick fan girls. "Mornin'..."

They all stopped as I continued to walk away. "...AHH~ !"

"Did you hear what She said?" One fan girl squealed.

"Yeah~!" Another one said.

"Who didn't?" And another one ...

"Her slang is so~ MOE!"

"AHH~ ! WE LOVE YOU AYANO-SAMA!"

I sped up my foot steps as it soon became a sprint as a blush covered my face from embarrassment and anger.

_'F*kin' lesbos! I'm not motha f*king Moe!'_

I forcefully kicked open the main doors of Lobelia, and stomped my way through the academy, trying to let off some steam before class. I marched into one of the bathrooms to be by myself and calm down. I turned on one of the sinks and started splashing water on my heated face.

"Damn it, I just get here and people are already pissin' me off..." I mumbled as I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore my fiery red hair down like a did every day, even though it was constantly in my eyes. and I was already wearing my St. Lobelia uniform.

"Well, don't you look absolutely stunning, my little red octopus..."

I whirled around to see who said that. Only to find out it was Benio Amakusa, leader of the(super Lesbian) Zuka club.

"Oh, it's just you." I replied coldly before I walked past her without a second glance. I heard, from what I can tell is her foot steps and two other behind me as I continued down the hall. Right now is when I wish this school wasn't so f*kin' big, so they could stop stalking me.

After a while a began to notice that the fan girls, I mean the whole damn student body,began to emerge. All of them whispering excitedly. I actually caught what one was saying- "_**Please**_ say that Ayano-Sama is in the Zuka club!"

_'Wait-WHAT?'_

I shot my body around to face the Zuka club. Rage flowing through my like a river. "No bloody way in hell, am I _**ever**_, going to join the Zuka club!" I don't think I could make it any more clearer. Benio held a confused, wide eyed look on her stupid face.

"What? Now who said anything about that?" I could f*kin' hear the laughter in her voice! "But if you want to, it's alright with me! It's about time anyway!" ...What?

"Welcome to the Zuka club! My little octopus..."

No...No...

**"NOOOOOO!" **

_Is this really the begging of the best years of my life?_

**

* * *

**

I actually had to revise this story, cuz ...it REALLY sucked before. T-T The next chapter's going to be ALOT better, believe me!

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah~! I got 2 reviews, 1 story alert, and 1 favorite! Wooot! I honestly didnt think that this would go over well... Thank you sooo much! :D

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club. But if I did, *rises on a pedestal like Renge* I would have all the boys act just like they did in their movie they made in episode... The lonely Prince, the Boyish thug, the twins trapped in their own world and basketball-BUT! Hikaru's the pitcher and Karuo's the reviver! ^_^ HOHOHOHO~!...what?... Well yeah, I know those are baseball terms...Wait, you don't know what that means?...It's a top and bottom joke...You don't know what that means either?... It mean that Karou's **getting it in the ass!**

Karou: What that hell are you-?

Uh! H-have I told you how much cuter you are then Hikaru lately, Karou-kun? Eheheh...

* * *

"Oh Ayano-sempai! You need to give it more feeling! And stop grimacing so much!"

"Kiss my ass Benio..."

_Hey. I'm Ayano Kasanoda. I'm 18 years old and I'm enrolled at the St. Lobelia Girls' academy as a third year. Less than a month ago I was an average sour faced girl, that was raised in a Yakuza-like dojo. I was a loner, and I hated being stared at. But for some reason..._

"Ayano-sempai, at this rate you're no longer able to preform with us next week at the other schools!" Hinako cried. She grabbed both of my hands, crying into them.

_I ended up in the Drama club of St. Lobelia, also know as The Zuka club._

"Get the hell offa me Hinako!" I shook her off violently before beginning to take off the incredibly itching and ridiculous looking costume.

"Well I guess she could just watch from the audience next week..."Chizuru suggested to Benio. Both of their faces holding worried expressions.

Benio shook her head in disappointment. "I suppose she will..." She looked over at me. I was already in my school uniform and was putting on my school shoes. "Ayano-sempai. Can I talk to you before you leave for the day?"

_'No.'_

"Yeah whatever..." I just really, really, really wanted to leave without a commotion. I was tired, hungry and incredibly sick of all the Zuka club fan girls. So, I'll listen to Benio's 'words of wisdom'. Say my bit and leave.

When I was finished with getting ready I walked up to the tall brunette as she stood near one of the large windows. My arms crossed and one of my hips jutted out to one side. "What's up Amakusa?"

"Sempai. You know I care for you deeply and I want you to be the Zuka club's most shining star right?"

"Yup." I yawned, not covering my mouth and looked up at her with my usual blank that I've seemed to have been using quite alot lately. Benio told me that it looked like I was having an out of body experience. I wish I was, then I wouldn't have to be here...

"Well," Benio started up again. "I want you to know that I picked you out of all others in the school because I-"

I already know what she's gonna say. "Wait. Lemme guess...Is it because," I grimaced and rolled me eyes. " 'I'm you little Red Octopus' ?" I put on the worst impression of Benio I could muster, making my voice lower then needed.

Benio laughed. Not a sarcastic laugh. But a real, real 'Benibara-sama'(*) laugh. Sigh...She really get under my skin with this happy-go-lucky bull sh*t. She crouched on one knee to get to my eye level.

"No, even though that is true. I picked you because I could see that you would become something that everyone would want to see. Even if you don't like attention-"

"I hate it."

"Even so, you have that quality about you. And you'll learn how to use it some day, and I only hope that you'll remember me at that time." Her face was a sincere as it's always been. I swear, every time I talk to her- or she talks to me rather- she acts like she's explaining something to a child.

I raised my eye brow in confusion, one hand now resting on my hip and my other hanging to my side. "Benio, what the hell are you talking abou-"

"Oh Benio! Ayano-senpai! It's time to make our grand exit!" Chizuru called to us annoyingly from the door. Benio lead me to the door.

"Come Ayano-senpai, let's give the girls one more peek at us before we leave for the weekend."

Thank god it's Saturday(**)...

"AYAYNO-SENPAI~! "

"AHH~!"

I rushed to the courtyard with the Zuka club beside me, fan-girls in tow. If there wasn't someone to control the rapid fan-girls, we'd be dead.

"Ayano-sempai! Don't forget to throw you signature flower!"

My head whipped to the side to look at Benio. "What the f#ck? Is now really the time for that?" Of course she would spout out something stupid like that at a time like this. I was starting to run out of breath. The distance between the Zuka club room and the court yard was ridiculous. Once we made it through the door doors of the achademy, I could see a group of tough looking Yakuza members standing on one side of one of the limos parked outside. They stood up tall when they saw me run through down the steps.

"Mi'lady? Are you ok-"

"SHUTUPF#CKUPANDGETINTHEF#CKINGCAR!" I screamed desperately at them. My legs kicking up as hard and fast as I could. All but one of guys scurried into the car, he held the door open fro me and I leaped in head first onto the floor of the car. When he got in and closed the door, and the faces and hands of dozens of fan-girls were mashed against the window.

"**AHH!**" Even Yakuza members agree that there's nothing scarier that crazed fans.

"Sh#t! Drive damn it, DRIVE!" The driver slammed his foot on the gas pedal and turned the the wheel making the car swerve roughly.

"Ah sh#t, I forgot!" I reached into my school bag and pulled out my 'signature flower' which was a a flower called a Red Thorn. I stood up in the speeding car with difficulty and threw the flower out of the sun roof. I watched at the girls fought tooth and nail for some damn floor that you can buy at the damn florist...It honestly wasn't a pretty sight.

I fell back into the seats of the car breathing heavily. The men were looking at me in concern.

"**Mi'lady, are you alright?**" They choursed together.

I cracked my neck to relive some of the stress. "Yeah...I'm fine. Damn those girls are out of their mind."

"Uh, maybe it's not sucha good idea to apart of dis club den." One man pipped up.

My eye twitched. "What? You think I don't know that? Do you think that I wanna be there?"

"**Ah! We're sorry!**"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I've been trying everything to get out of that damn club for weeks. I've threatened them, broke rules, skipped sessions, and embarrassed them in public. But all they do is smile and say 'Well she's just getting the hang of things. Give her some time.' And because of them I can't get kicked out of school 'cause they're so tight with the chairman..." I looked at the group of concerned faces of fully grown, tough men that looked at me. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"..."

"What is it?"

"...We know that you can get out of that stupid club." I looked at one of my men in surprise. He name was Ryota. He was a chubby, bald man with tattoos on his neck, his eyes were filled with encouragement. "You're the daughter of the Kasunoda syndicate! you can do anything!"

"**Yeah!**" The chorused again.

My eye twitched and my cheeks threatened to turn pink. "Will ya'll just shut up? And stop talking to me like I'm 12!" I reached over and grabbed a handful of Ryota's chubby face.

"Ahh! I'm shawee Mi'wady!"

"**Welcome back Mi'lady!**"

I walked past the rows of bowing Yakuza members nonchalantly. "Whatever. I'll see you guys in the lounge room in a few mins."

"**Yes Mi'lady!**"

"Shaddup."

I walked through the dojo/house whatever you wanna call it, to my room. I saw a mass of blond hair when I stepped into the hallway. "Hey Tetsuya." He stopped his sweeping and looked at me with a smile.

"Welcome back Mi'lady."

I gave him a smirk in return. He always treated me like a normal person and he usually left me alone when I wanted to be. He was a sweet kind and nice to have around the house. "Did you have a nice day at school?"

"..."

"Right stupid question, sorry." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. I stepped into my room with Tetsuya following. He's one of the only people that I let into my room with or without permission. "So would you like me to bring you dinner here or into the lounge room?"

I threw down my bag and started to look through my closet for something more comfy. "The lounge room." I pulled of my uniform shirt, not caring if Tetsuya saw me or not.

He apparently did. "Ah! U-um sorry Mi'lady!" He spun around and ended up facing the wall. I could tell that he was blushing. I rolled my eyes and continued getting changed.

"Quit being such a girl Tetsuya. It's just me."

"Um, yeah... right."

I ended up wearing a pair of baggy boxers with the logo Xbox360 on them and a white wife-beater and I wore my ankle long red hair in a extremely messy bun. I threw my school uniform on Tetsuya's head and walked out the door. "See ya in a few Tetsuya." I waved to him over my shoulder.

I decided to stop by my brother's room to see if he what he was up too. I knocked on his door once before stepping inside. He was sitting in his room on his bed looking menacing and mean, with only a few lit candles lighting the room._ 'I wish I could look that menicing...' _I thought enviously.

"Hey Ritsu. You wanna go to the lounge room with me and the guys?" He looked up at me startled.

"O-oh onē-san you're home! How was your uh, your club...thing?"

I leaned against the the door frame of the paper wall with my arms crossed. "Terrible as always. So you gonna join us or 're you just gonna sit in the dark?"

"Oh I'm fine here. You go have fun." He gave me an sad smile. He always gets like this. I sighed and walked over to him slowly. My eyes locked on him. I laid a loving hand on his head like the big sister I am. He looked up at me. And I looked at him. And then...I brought my fist down against his idiot skull, leaving a bright red bump.

"Don't be stupid. You're only acting like this because of your face? If I had as much effect on people as you did, I'd be the happiest person alive. You shouldn't take the things that you have for granted!"

Ritsu held the top of his head him agony. He looked up at me with frustration."You're one to talk..."

The vein on my forehead pulsed. "What did you say?..." Before he could say anything, I grabbed the collar of his white uniform shirt with one arm and flipped him over onto the floor. I started to throw punches and pull at his limbs in an angry fury. Believe it or not, I'm_ much_ stronger than my brother despite that fact that I'm 4'9" and he's 5'9". Only the people that live in this house know that I'm the best. (smirk)

"You _dare_ back-sass me? You don't even know how good you have it! It get to go to a nice school! People leave you alone and they take you seriously wherever you go!** You're such a spolied lil bastard!**"

"AHH! I'm sorry onē-saaaan!"

"That's not good enough! TATSE MY FISTS OF JUDGMENT! HAAAA!"

"AHHHHH!"

Outside the room, was Tetsuya holding a laundry basket and several dozen Yakuza members all feeling sorry for the Young Lord.

"...So, I'm guessing no game of Xbox with the Young Madam tonight?" The men sighed and disappointment. They enjoyed a few round with the Kasunoda syndicate's daughter, even if they always lost. Everyone jumped at the sound of glass breaking, thumping, a man screaming bloody murder.

Tetsuya sighed and walked away. "She always gets like this when she gets too hungry..."

_It's nice to come home and relax with the family after along day of school._

* * *

(*)- A nick name the girls of gave her. IDK why...

(**)- Japanese school day go on for 6 days a week. From Monday to Saturday...That sucks...

Please review! *suddenly get corned by a pair of annoyed twins* O-oh hey Hika-chan, Kao-chan. Ehehe...


	3. Chapter 3

I just couldn't wait to start on a new chapter! *blushes and holds face in hands* You guys are just so great! nwn

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own OHSHC. If I did, Haruhi would have been a dude and the show would have been a full blown yaoi!...I only own Ayano Kasunoda, and maybe some randomly named people.

Oh and by the by, the HOST CLUB'S GONNA BE IN DIS ONE! :D YAYAYAYAY!

* * *

"Mi'lady!" Tetsuya called me from out side my bathroom door. I stuck my head out from behind the shower curtain, most steam being let out from behind it and my hair dripping water all over the floor.

"What is it Tetsuya?"

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you while you're getting ready for school but there' someone on the phone for you."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my head back into the shower. The hot water relaxing me. "Well tell them to piss off, I'm busy~." I replied in and almost sing-songy voice. Water always relaxed me, and no one was going to come between me and my me time.

"It's some woman named Benibara?"

_'Shit.'_ I smacked my head against the tile of the shower. _'Of course she calls on a Monday morning...'_ I decide to get out and answer the phone before she does something drastic and unnecessary. I picked up a red towel and wrapped it around my body before stepping outside and snatching the cordless phone from a surprised Tetsuya.

"M-Mi'lady?" He stuttered at me blushing lightly. I ignored him and answered the phone, looking off at space irritably.

"What Benio?"

_"Ah, Ayano-sempai. Glad to know you're up and about this lovely morning."_

"Cut the crap, what do you want?"

_"I just wanted to make sure that you're not going to today or tomorrow."_

I raised my brow in confusion. "Not going? Why?"

_"We'll be preforming at Ouran Academy for the cultural exchange. Surely you haven't forgotten my little octopus?"_

My eyes were wide with astonishment. I could feel my jaw slack. This was defiantly a dream come true. Two days. Two whole days, without walking through the halls listening to the screeches and squeals of fan-girls. And to top it all off, it was at Ouran! The school I've been dreaming too go to for years.

_"...Ayano-sempai? Are you still there?"_

My mind crashed back to reality. I looked around in a daze for a second. "Oh, yeah...I'm still here. I'll see you at school Benio."

_"Wait do you even know where-__"_

I quickly hung up on the Zuka Club leader, to excited to listen anymore. My fists were clenched. This could be my chance to get into Ouran academy. I could finally get out of that hell-on-earth all girl school! No more fan-girls! ...I needed to get ready.

I pointed at Tetsuya with determination. "Tetsuya!" He jumped in surprise.

"Y-yes Mi'lady?"

A smirk crept onto my small features as I tossed him the phone. "Don't let Ritsu leave without me." I spun around and made a mad dash into my room. Leaving a confused Tetsuya in the dust.

_~ . ~ . ~_

"**GOOD MORNING HONORABLE KASUNODA SIBLINGS!**"

"Ah."

"**Kasanoda siblings, please return to us-**"

"Alright that's enough of that." I interjected rudely. We needed to get this show on the road. I've only got two days to get accepted into Ouran Academy and I'm not gonna let anyone stop me.

I pushed my 'not-so-little' little brother's back roughly. "Come on we gotta gooo!"

"Wait! What the hell?" Ritsu stumbled as I kept pushing him. I moved us down the walkway and down the sidewalk.

Tetsuya ran up to the gate after us. He called after us. "Wait! Don't you want someone to...drive...you?" He sighed since he knew that it was hopeless for us to hear him. The other men stood behind Tetsuya, all of them watching our retreating figures. "I hope she get's accepted..." He knew that if it didn't happen, then it would be the end of them all.

_~ . ~ . ~_

(*)

"Really? All the afternoon classes have been...canceled?" Haruhi looked at two of her regulars with surprise. They were busy packing up after their class.

"You mean you haven't heard?" She said.

"It's going to be crazy around here for the next two days!" The other one said giddily.

"Ouran is holding an expedition for the cultural festival." The first one explained. "Band and choral clubs from a bunch of other school have been invited. It's a big event that the school hosts annually."

Haruhi looked at them with curious eyes. "Is that so?"

"What? You've never tired it?" The Hitachiin twins were looking at Renge in disbelieve. Renge sweating bullets from being cornered. She pulled out her handkerchief and tried to wipe the sweat and Karou both stood looking at her, with their hands on their hips.

"Has anyone told you that it's the preferred drink of the Host club?" Hikaru asked.

"And you're our manager, so you should drink it to!" Karou added.

"U-um. Well I-I think I've heard of instant coffee..." Renge looked for a way out desperately. "Oh that's right! Isn't that when the coffee beans are already ground?"

"**BZZZT!**" The twins buzzed. Renge cringed as the twins got in her face with their arms crossed in a 'X' position. They pulled back and leaned against some spare desks.

"That's just ground coffee, instant coffee is something _completely_ different. I don't even think that there are any beans _in_ instant coffee!" Hikaru informed get more and more excited about it. "You just mix this powder with hot water and then drink it! You don't have to brew it- it's pretty awesome."

"So it's basically coffee but not as robust." Karou added again.

"And yet it's strangely satisfying..." Hikaru's voice and facial expression were distant, like he was in deep thought about the instant coffee.

Karou's face was similar to his brother's. "Now that you've mention it...we just ran out of it didn't we?..." They both walked over to Haruhi and put their hands on her shoulders.

"Go buy us some more Haruhi."

Haruhi tied to shrink in size in an attempt to escape her obvious fate."Why do I have to get it?"

The twin started to do their usual antics to bug Haruhi. The rubbed her hair, cleaned her ears, washed her hair, dried her hair, shined her shoes, and brushed her off with brushes. All while talking to her, smiling like idiots.

"Because, you're the only commoner. No one else knows where to buy it!" Hikaru said.

"We've even been serving it to our guests lately, and besides- it's part of your job." Karou reminded Haruhi.

"But the Cultural club exposition starts soon." Haruhi told them while they carried her to the door with her over their head.

"Yeah but it's not mandatory so if you're not interested, you don't have to go!"

"With that being said-"

"**Be careful out there!**"

"Damn them..." Haruhi stumbled out of the class room in despair. "I really hate rich people..."

_~ . ~ . ~_

"WHAT? Whadda mean I can't see the chairman?"

The vice-principle sighed and continued to shove me out of his office. "I'm sorry but you can't meet him without an appointment or scholarship." I held a death grip on the frame of the door. I was going to get into Ouran damn it! "Y-you have to leave, Madam!"

My head whipped around to look at the old fart. "That's bull sh#t! I need to see him now! Don't give me some half-assed excuse just because you don't like the way I look or talk!"

"Well now that you mention it..." I heard him mumble.

"Piss off!" I yelled at him. He gave one hard push and I was flat on the ground and his door slammed shut, I could hear him locking it. "Gah! No!" I sprung up and tried my hardest to pull open the door. My fists pounding furiously against the polished wood. "Let! me!** In!**" Slumped against the door, out of breath.

_'No! I need to get a interview with the chairman! But I really f#cked up that chance I guess...sigh...sh#t.'_

I got up and started walking down the hallways of Ouran. _'I guess I could try again tomorrow, but what good with that do? I'll only end up fighting with Mr. Wrinkly-Butt again...'_ I dragged my feet through the halls. A cloud of despair surrounding me. I ended up leaning face-first against one of the large windows in one of the hallways. "I'm doomed to be stuck in that damned girls academy forever...Ugh, I feel like crying." I looked out onto the court yards that I was facing, with little interest. For a minute I thought I saw Benio...Oh wait that is Benio. Sh#t. I watched as she helped some petite-looking, brown haired boy from falling, his arms were holding a bag filled with something I couldn't really tell, they were too far away.

I shrugged off whatever the hell they were doing. I couldn't care less what Benio did in her spare time. It was non of my busyness. I pushed myself off the wall and started walking again. "I guess I'll go catch up with Hinako and Chizuru. I think they said that they were heading to one of the Music rooms or something? Well whatever, I'll find them. I mean- how many music rooms a can one school have?"

~ . ~ . ~

(**)Four. Four motha f#cking music rooms...so far. Why? Why me?

While I was looking in the music rooms, (with no success of finding two of the Three stooges) I was constantly being stared at. I was actually stopped often to be asked stupid questions like; 'Are you from a different school?'(Response:'Use your eyes f#ck-face.'), and 'Aw! You're so cute! Are you here to see you big brother or sister?'(Response:'You must be retarded.') As much as I hate stupid people, I can't help but interact with them.

I managed to get to another music room, apparently the third one listed. I accidentally went down from the highest number listed, down. "Those idiots better be in here..." I growled lowly. The door was open so I could hear voices clearly.

_"-of even protecting themsevles."_

_"You such a clever girl Hinagiku."_

I appeared from the doorway. "There you idiots are. I've been looking for you." The bright colors and lighting made me close my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a group of guys in knight uniforms. So, I not only say the idiots I was looking for... "Ah. I see you've found _more_ idiots." I mumbled to myself quietly, exhausted. I sighed and ran my figures through my bangs. Of course this long day was going to become an even longer day.

"Aww! Look Mi'lord! She's so cute!" A pair of orange haired twins called out. They were wearing some bluish-green knight outfits with feather caps. "She looks like a little doll!" One of them said, his voice being slightly shriller than the other. A tall blond guy turned sharply to the two as if to tell them to be quiet. "I see! I see! Shh!" My eye twitched.

He- who seemed to be the leader of the pack- waltzed up to me in a red and white suit of armor, and a long flowing, white cape. He put his sword back into his sheath and bowed on one knee to me. I honestly didn't find this too weird. I mean- being in the Zuka club and having people bow to you at home every time you walked into a room defiantly stops being shocking...

"Good morrow dear Maiden. I'm sure that a lovely lady such as yourself would not be bothered if a worthy knight came to you're rescue, yes?" He looked up at me and gave me a bright, princely smile. I shrugged and crossed my arms.

"I probably wouldn't. But," I looked at the other boys that stood next to the twins I saw earlier. A tall, stoic guy in black armor. A black haired guy with glasses and sliver and purple armor on the couch. And a short, blond haired little brat in pink, blech. "I wouldn't chose any of you, 'cause I _highly_ doubt that any of you are worthy enough." I emphasized boredly.

The boys in the back sweatdropped.

One of the twins leaned on the couch. "A cocky little thing isn't she?" He asked his other.

"That's a little, harsh don't you think girls?"The blond one bowing got up and stood with his hands on his hips. "Fine, what do women like you want to hear?"

"Maybe something like; "_I would never leave my lover alone_"."

We looked behind us to the doorway to see Benio holding the boy I saw her with earlier. _'Hey look, the Queen Lezbee is here.'_ I thought to myself amused. We watched as she forced the girly-boy to dance with her. _'Poor kid.'_ I thought sarcastically.

Benio continued with her lines. "_If we fight, it will be together._

_If we fail, we fail together._

_Even if I were to die, I promise you that I would never leave your side my love..._" Benio finished off the scene with a light kiss on the boy's hand. I looked over at the other boys who where in shock by what was going on.

"This isn't really that out of the ordinary..." I shrugged. Knowing these three girls, they'd be speaking about how beautiful his 'Maidenly' eyes are, or maybe how smooth his skin is. Shiver... I'd rather not remember my experience. I looked around the room in disinterests and noticed how pink the floors were, and how purple and detailed the ceiling design was. I felt a familiar burning sensation in my side. Some one was staring at me. I looked out the corner of my eye coldly at, the set of twins and the sissy blond boy.

I flipped them the bird. '_That outta show 'em_.'

At just that moment the leader was thrown across the room back to his friends. I raised a brow and put my hand down. I looked back at Benio. "Hu?...What'd I miss?"

"S-she hit me!" The blond one babbled.

"Yeah well the bratty red head flipped us off!" The twins cried angrily.

"T-they're monsters!"

"Get a hold of yourselves guys!" The blond boy ordered. His voice being one for a little nine or 10 year old boy. What grade was he in? They're noway that someone that size could be in high school.

_(A line is shown above them that shows they are exact the same height. And a sign that says 'You're on to talk.' appears under Ayano.)_

"Those uniforms...I assume that you girls are from the girls academy." The one with glasses said to Benio. I ran a hand down my face as Benio, Hinako and Chizuru ripped off their uniforms to do a melodramatic introduction. "F#ck my lif-WHOA!" Benio snatched me up and gave me one quick spin and all of a sudden I'm wearing a dark red suit with a top-hat.

I was being forced to be take part of their ridiculous performance. "What the-GAH! Damn it Benio!"

They started singing, taking turns and each pitch was higher than the last. First Benio,

"Lobelia!"

"Lobelia~!"

"_Lobelia~_!"

"...I'm not singing." I grumbled not budging.

Benio continued the performance. "St. Lobelia Academy, 2nd year, Benio Amakusa. The Lady of the Red rose." I scooted behind the trio, I hated being stared at.

"St. Lobelia Academy 2nd year, Chizuru Maihara. The Lady of the Lily."

"St. Lobelia Academy 1st year, Hinako Tsuwabuki! The Lady of the Daisy."

The three girls moved to the sides to show my crouched down, trying to hide. "Uh?" I looked out at the boys and they looked at me dumbfounded. I sat there frozen, not knowing what to do to get out.

Benio edged me on. "Go on, Sempai. Tell them who you are." I stood begrudgingly and took the Lily that Hinako held out to me. I closed me eyes and took a deep breath. I held the flower in one hand and looked into the flowers petal with disinterest. Benio tells me that I look like a maiden in deep thought when I do that.

"St. Lobelia Academy 3rd year, Ayano Kasunoda. The Lady of the Red thorn..._Whatever_."

**_"And together we are, THE ZUKA CLUB!"_** They cried together enthusiastically, now clad in some hideous feather outfits. I walked out of the spotlight to sit at one of the tables in a distant corner. I dropped my head onto the table making my top hat fall off my head and roll onto the floor. I hate the Cultural club exposition...

~ . ~ . ~

_What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger._

_

* * *

_(*)-I actually had to watch this episode again(episode 9). So all the lines that are in this episode are really **really** accurate.:) But I did get lazy when the two clubs met...w/e

(**)-I have absoultely no idea how many music rooms they have a Ouran achademy. ^_^'

~ . ~ . ~

WAHH! I'M SO PROUD OF THIS ONE! IT'S A LOT LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE! :D I deserve a piece of 'good-job' cheesecake! (Who am I Hunny? lol)


	4. Chapter 4

WHEE~! I gotta **bunch** of reviews, story alerts and author alerts! I feel so loved! *Hugs self*

And I'm **super** sorry that I'm late on posting! D: I'm a freshman now and it's _uber_ hard to keep the binders organized!_** [Lame excuse.]**_ I should be on more often now though!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ouran High school Host Club! Cuz if I did, the boys would take off their shirts at least once or twice and episode.^3^

**WARNING: **If you are seriously, a hard core vegetarian, I would suggest skipping the beginning of the lunch scene…

_**

* * *

**__..._

_Was this Haruhi dude-...chick? Yeah, Haruhi's a chick. Was she really gonna leave because..._

_...They sold a freebie pencil that she lost? What and idiot. But then again, so is everyone else..._

"You poor dear! I can't believe they've been deceiving you!" Chizuru whimpered to Haruhi.

"Hey, why don't you dump these losers and come with us?" Hinako suggested, determinately. I continued to sit in the corner of the room, now quietly drinking coffee that Haruhi served us a little while ago. I sure as hell wasn't going to help the Zuka Club get another victim.

I watched irritated as Benio practically cornered this poor sap into a corner with two options: chose the male group of idiots or the girl group of idiots. But between you me and the floor-boards, I probably chose the boys over the girls..._probably_.

With one last 'Adieu'; they spun out of the music room and into the hallways of Ouran in a twirl of purple flower petals. I sighed as I drank the contents of my coffee in silence. They usually left me behind on accident so I'm not worried.

I looked over at the Host club to see the main subject(Haruhi) leave the room in a contained huff. The feel of an ominous aura wafting in the air behind her. I smiled into my cup at the impressive aura. _'Not bad.'_

"_**Haru-chan's going too leave us?**_" I accidentally spit some of the contains of my coffee back into the cup at the sound of manicured nails and a frilly chalk board.

Stupid, bunny holding, sissy-boy.

I wiped some of the coffee that was on my mouth off with a napkin that was on the table. The boys continued too freak and whine about Haruhi leaving the Host club, and they certainty pointed out good reasons why she could and should.

Their attentions were finally directed towards me when the legs of the chair scrapped against the pink floor tiles. I stretched and acted like I was smoothing out the wrinkles of my dress, not even looking at them.

"What are you still doing here?" The twins stood next to me in a flash. Their identical faces looking irritated. I glanced at the boys boredly before grabbing one of the containers of instant coffee off the table.

"Nothin'." I mumbled to them. I started walking past them to the door slowly. Once I opened the door I looked back at all the worried looking boys. All for the sake of one measly girl who didn't really want to be here 100%. I sighed again, looking at all of them looking at me.

_"Good luck."_

I mumbled and closed the door behind me softly as I left the Host club for the day. And set off to find the female idiot on everyone's mind.

_**

* * *

****"Welcome back Mi'lady!"**_

"..." I distantly looked straight ahead of me as I walked up the stoned walkway to my house, kicking off my shoes uncaringly and tossing my bag into the floor once I got through the door. No one said anything else to me as I did this. Not even Tetsuya. I could only feel one pair of eyes on my back. Burning into my skin.

"...This is none of your business Ritsu." I muttered as I stood in place. His dark gold eyes never leaving my back. I didn't turn to meet his gaze, already knowing what he wanted to ask.

"You didn't get the interview with the Chairman?" He asked calmly. We knew exactly what was bothering the other and when.

I let out a short, sarcastic laugh, "Right again Ritsu." But we would never tell the other openly. I stared down the hallway of our home before moving. "Listen, I'm really tired right now from dealing with a bunch of retarded antics so..." I trailed off sourly as I continued to make my way further into the darkening hallway. None of the boys moved to stop me. They all knew what I was going to do after a bad day: Read Shouen (Action comics)Manga while I waited for dinner.

Tetsuya sighed and set his broom aside and ushered the men inside. "Come on everyone, get inside." The men got up and followed Tetsuya's orders without question, sending the young lord worried glances along the way.

Once everyone went inside Tetsuya walked up to Kasunoda and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "She'll be fine Young Lord. She doesn't stay down long after rejection."

Kasunoda looked down at the blond boy with concern for his sister. "But...it's more than that," He almost whimpered.

Tetsuya sighed and forced a small smile. "Yeah, probably."

_**

* * *

**"_Dude, Orochimaru is one bad-ass mother fucker_." _I smirked amusingly to myself as I read one of the earlier Naruto mangas. It was the one where Team 7 were in the Chunin exams and Orochimaru was wearing a disguise to attack Sasuke and marked him with a curse seal by biting his neck. I sighed contently as I let my mind wonder at the thought of fighting side-by-side with an evil master mind. So what if he's evil?...I found that sexy. I DON'T CARE IF HE'S 50! "But, of course I would leave him for Pein in a split second..." I said in a abnormally fangirly way.

I set down the manga once I had my fill of fangirly-evil. I flopped back onto my bed, already in a pair of blue boxers and a baggy, black tank top, letting my mind wonder about ninjas contently. All those explosions and dangerous missions and sharp tools and hot guys, so many hot _evil_ guys...

I snatched up one of my pillows and pressed it against my face, screaming into it. Kicking my legs around in a slightly bratty manner. "...I wanna be a ninja! It's not fair!"

I heard a sigh from the door. "Not this again Mi'lady." I pulled the pillow away and looked at the doorway to see Tetsuya. He often saw me like this after I read Shouen Manga.

I rolled over onto my stomach, looking at Tetsuya. "Oh it's just you Tetsuya."

Tetsuya smiled. "Well that's not very nice. I thought I was special." He walked next to my bed and looked down at me.

I smirked at him. "I'm just really good at manipulating you."

"_Right._" He said halfheartedly sarcastic, still smiling. "Are you going to join us for dinner tonight Mi'lady?"

I laid my face into the pillow. My mood suddenly soured from the question. I didn't want to see the guys' faces. "Nah..."

Tetsuya sighed at my answer. No longer smiling. He sat on next to me the edge of my bed. "You know, you didn't spend time with your men last night either."

"Hm~...That was Ritsu's fault." I grumbled into the pillow. "He's stupid..."

Tetsuya sat quietly for a few moments. "We won't ask about what happened today." He finally said. His voice comforting and low.

"I don't care..."

"...I made rice balls."

"..."

"..."

"...The ones with little bits of ham and sesame in it?"

Tetsuya laughed, "the very same."

I sighed again.

_'This bastard knows me to well.' _I thought to myself. "...Bastard."

Tetsuya laughed, patting my small back. "Well then. You're dinner will be waiting for you in the game room." I felt as he got up from the bed and walked out my bedroom door. I laid there in silence, only finally getting up when it was getting harder to breathe through the pillow.

_'Damn him and his magical rice balls.'_

_**

* * *

**_

I yawned loudly, walking through the Ouran gates. It's the last day of the Cultural expedition and I can't do anything about it. I groaned to myself at the thought of what I was going back to. Even if it was only one more year in high school for me, I wanted it too be the greatest or at least a bit enjoyable.

I ignored all the stares I was getting from the Ouran students and looked at the scenery. They sure had a lot of fancy trees and flowers. _'Swanky.' _I thought to myself to lighten my mood some more...and ignoring how completely ridiculous the word 'Swanky' would sound coming out of my mouth...

I stopped in the middle of the Ouran courtyard when my phone vibrated in my skirt pocket. It was a text from Benio, saying how I needed to get to the auditorium before they started their performance.

"Uuugh, fuck my life." I grumbled, putting my phone away. I guess I needed direction to the damn auditorium. I looked up and saw two boys standing a few feet in front of me, talking animatedly about something to each other. _'I guess I'll ask those dudes.'_

I waltzed over to them, surprisingly unseen. "Hey." I called rudely. One of them had pitch black hair that was cut unevenly in a bowl and swayed in front of his eyes, and the other had dirty blond hair in a buzz-cut style. They both stared at me stupidly. "Do you dudes know where the auditorium is?" I asked the idiots.

"U-uh, um..." the one with longer hair stuttered embarrassed, suddenly finding his shoes extremely interesting. I raised my brow at him.

Buzz-cut looked at his friend then back at me. "It's uh...near the West wing, it has it's own building over there so you can't miss it." He told me, pointing in what I supposed was the West. I nodded to him in understanding. Bowl cut still refusing to look up from his shoes.

"Thanks dude." I thanked absently, walking past him in the direction he pointed to.

"Fuckin' weirdos..." I mumbled, feeling two pairs of eyes on my back.

_**

* * *

**__"LO-"_

_"BEL-"_

_"LI-"_

_**"A~!"**_

The Zuka club sang in harmony, finishing off their performance.

Their fan girls going wild around the stage, but held behind the security lines. They were losing their fucking minds because of the trio on stage! I pulled my red bangs over my eyes in an attempt to cover my face in embarrassment. I thanked god that I wasn't the one on stage wearing a fucking _honey-bee_ costume. I was standing next to the stage, just out of reach of the fangasming Zuka club fans.

I looked past the St. Lobelia girls to see the ridiculously confused Ouran students who attended the show. A sarcastic smile tugged at my lips. _'I was thinking the same damn thing.'_ I thought telepathically to the Ouran students, knowing that they unfortunately couldn't hear me.

I checked the time on my cell phone, confirming to myself that it was time for me to get the fuck outta there. I nonchalantly walked away from the stage and out of the auditorium, the delighted screams of the fan-girls muffed once the doors closed behind me. _'Silence is truly golden._' I smiled to myself, my face toward the sun.

It was nice to get a few moments of peace to myself, lord knows I wasn't getting any here, and I wasn't getting any at home either. Every since I came home yesterday all the men in my house were even more at my beck and call even after I came out of my room to eat with them. God, my men could be such _girls_.

Once I had enough sun I decided it was time for the best thing in the world; Food. Since I still didn't know much about the layout of Ouran the only option was to wander around again. I started making my way towards the main building where I'm guessing their cafeteria would be. I walked down the ridiculously purple and pink hallways for nearly 10 minutes until I saw a stream students that were walking into a large set of double doors. The delicious scent of meat flowing out after them,

I sniffed the air deeply, drool starting to pool in my mouth, "Oohoho man! **Meat**!" I whispered excitedly. Before I knew it I had already ran over to an empty lunch line and was now drooling all over the glass sneeze guard that blocked me from the juicy, succulent, steaming, _beautiful_, 16 oz. T-bone steak that was laid before me. The lunch lady behind the counter eyed me uneasily but still forced a smile.

"M-may I help you, Miss?"

I pressed my face further into the glass, my teeth lightly clinking against the glass. I barked, "_**STEAK!**_"

_**

* * *

**_Once I got my food from the terrified lunch lady I was on cloud nine. As you could probably guess by now, I'm an absolute Carnivore. Sure I eat -and I'm am stressing this pretty hard- some veggies and fruits for like, health reasons and crap but other than that, I'm a complete carni. And damn proud if I do say so myself. Sure you can eat salads all you want but I'm still going to enjoy a McDouble with extra cheese right in front of your face.

I made my way to an empty table and sat down quickly, excitement bubbling inside me. I haven't had a steak in a while so this was really, really awesome. I closed my eyes and put my hands together in front me, "_Ittadakimasu_…NOW LET'S EAT!" I picked up my knife and fork and cut a large, fatty piece off of the meat. "Come to Mama~" I sang, happy for once. I closed m eyes from any distractions around me and stuck me fork in my mouth, chewing on the food.

…It was heaven. Damn those Ouran chefs could cook! The tender meat held so many juicy flavors in just one piece that I couldn't even open my eyes. I pressed my free hand to my check softly and hummed in absolute delight. "Mmmm~! _So good_," I moaned. This had to be better than sex, it just **had** too.

"_Is it really that good Aya-chan_?" The unfortunately familiar annoying voice questioned.

I shot my eyes open suddenly, only to have the result of my red-ish gold eyes be a few inches away from a pair of large, shiny brown eyes. The closeness of them caused me to choke. I started coughing loudly, gripping the table for dear life as I beat on my chest. I gasped for air once I swallowed the food -hey, I wasn't going to waste it- and turned to glare at the dumbass who ruined my near perfect lunch. It turned out to be that blond haired girly-boy from that Host club! He watched innocently as I collected my breathing. _'Bad choice.'_

I flung my arm out and grab the idiot by the collar of his uniform, pulling him down to my level of the table, which really wasn't that far. I roared in his face, "Do you have any idea who I am! Who the fuck do you think that your so special that you can just bug me, huh!" My eyes burned into his, his expression innocent and slightly confused before it turned disgustingly happy.

"I already know who you are! You're Aya-chan from Academy~" he giggled as faint, pink flowers seemed to float around him. The vein on my forehead pulsed.

"Don't call me Aya-chan you little brat!"

His expression held slight disappointment, "Oh wait, that's right you don't my name do you…" he asked softly, completely disregarding my screaming in his face. He suddenly cupped my shoulders and smiled brightly at me, "I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Hunny!~"

I froze, my eyes wide in disbelief. _'N-no way is he a Haninozuka!' _I screamed in my head. I looked the boy up and down, _'The Haninozuka's are widely known for their experts at martial arts, there's no way that he's one of them! Let alone __**the**__ Mitskuni of the Haninozukas', he's way too small!'_

_(A line appears above their heads showing that they are still the same height. A sign appears under them saying '__**She still doesn't see it?**__')_

"You have pretty eyes, Aya-Chan~" Mitskuni giggled, leaning uncomfortably close to my face and staring into my dark gold, red eyes. I could feel my eye twitch and my face heat up. I scoffed and shoved him away and turned back to the table. The last thing I wanted him to do was know that I was embarrassed. And it's not because he was cute or anything(he's fucking annoying!), it's because I just wanted to eat my damn steak already!

"Don't come near me you little twep," I growled loudly as I picked up my eating utensils, hoping that eating would help me ignore him. And then maybe, he would prance off and do something else. WRONG. The little Tick pulled up the chair next to me and leaned into my personal space again, smiling like a idiot again.

A few of those pink flowers floated near my face, "Are you coming to the Host club again, Aya-chan?" I put another chunk of steak in my mouth, and despite the delicious meat, I was sneering slightly.

"Most likely. My idiots have to meet you guys for the custody of that Haruhi chick," I mumbled with my mouth full. But actually I was kind of amused by how this all sounded, it was as if it was a custody battle between two families for a androgynous girl who didn't really want to be with either.

"Your not really going to take Haru-chan away are you?"

"Well of course they are. But me?" I let out a sarcastic sounding breath of air, "I wouldn't dare drag anyone into this kind of hell."

The boy tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?" I stopped cutting my steak only to let myself enjoy the food that was already in my mouth, "Well fer one," I spoke with my mouth full, "If she join'd Staint Lobeliah, she'd be forced to cross dress, to be involved in ridiculesh schemes, n' be bossed 'round by a bigger moron den yers." I swallowed then continued cutting my steak.

"So you don't like being in the Zuka club?" He asked innocently.

"Nope." I answered simply.

"But you do like your school, don't you Aya-chan?"

"Nope. And quit callin' me that."

He paused for a second, his fat face going into a pathetic frown. "So," he began, "you don't like being in the Zuka club and you don't like going to Lobelia?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Wow, someone should get you a medal for sharpness ya know?" This kid was seriously a moron. I mean, who honestly thinks that I enjoy my wasted moments in that place?

Mitskuni said nothing for a while, giving me a few moments of peaceful bliss as I made my way to the last ¼ of steak(What can I say? I'm a fast eater.). Suddenly he stood out of his chair, taking my arm with him as he walked briskly away from the table. He hauled me away from my food and towards the door, "Hey-hey-HEY! Where the fuck do you think you're talking me?"

He looked at me from over his shoulder as he continued walking, the sickening smile back on his face and flowers floating around his head, "To the club room of course~! It's almost time for Haruhi to tell us if she's staying with us or not!"

I let out a throaty growl at him as I tried with all my might to tug away, I even dug the heels of my shoes into the tiled floor of the lunch room. Fucking CHRIST this kid was strong! "Well I'll go when I damn well feel like it! So let go you rodent!"

Due to my fruitless efforts and the boy's ridiculous gorilla strength, we eventually made our way out of the cafeteria and into the hallways of Ouran. With the eyes of every student from the cafeteria glued on us. And having been ever since we conversed at the table…

_Difficult things take a long time, impossible things; a little longer._

_

* * *

_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And if you do~ you get more Ayano~! :DDD


	5. Author's Note

Hey AyanoXHunny couples!_** LONG LIVE AYANO!**_

LOL Anyway. The reason for this Author's note is to show everyone what our "Lovely" little Ayano looks like! I know that I've given a pretty vague description of her to you all but I want to show you what I've been basing her looks off of since when I originally posted this story in 2009 on Quizilla. Hell, I even made a (crappy)banner for ya'll! :D

_**3 The links to picture I drew and the banner I made are on the bottom of my profile! 3**_

_**DISCLAIMER ON THE BANNER PICTURES!:**_ I did not draw either of those pictures! Those are from thier own respectable animes that I took NO part in making! I'm only using them for a visual example! I only own the title and dialog on the banner.

Also, I'll eventually put up more, and less sucky pics that I've drawn of Ayano on here... When I"m not lazy.

Also, if any of you have the urge to want to draw a pic of Ayano and Hunny and want to send it to me, THAT WOULD BE EPIC! :O

Well, "We'll See You Then!"


	6. Chapter 5

Geez guys! I posted chapter 4 and within 10 hours, and I got several alerts, favorites and reviews! God I love you guys~!

Also thank you _**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan **_for your helpful criticism about Ayano's cussing problem. It was very helpful. c:

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ouran High school Host Club! Because if I did, there would probably be a little bit more attention drawn on Kyoya, because he needs some love!

* * *

After realizing that my resistance was futile, I allowed the half-pint to drag my body through the hallways like a rag doll. I wasn't even standing anymore, my butt was just being dragged across the floor, having the same affect as a broom. Every so often I would look up from my position from down below and still see the moron talk out loud, but fully unaware that I wasn't listening to him. But I decided to listen in anyway, just too see what kind of things he'd think I'd be interested in.

"-and then Usa-chan and I snuck into the kitchen and found the biggest cake we've ever seen! It had strawberries, and tons of icing-"

That's enough of that. It was terrible enough that he had the voice of a miniature harpy, but the things that he talked about might as well have been about Lucky-Charms cereal and glitter. I mean, icing? Cake? _**Usa-chan**_? He must have had the same conversation topics as a preschooler.

"-So Aya-chan, do you have any stuff animals?" I looked up to see Mitskuni looking over his shoulder at me, flowers floating around once more. I raised one of my bright red brows in skepticism.

"What do I look like to you huh?" I grumbled lowly, "A freakin' elementary schooler?"

_(A sign appears under her that says __**'Don't answer that…'**__)_

The blond pouted before turning is head back around, "I was just asking…"

I scoffed, "Whatever kid." After a little bit more walking he eventually stopped pulling me, he actually released his monster grip on my wrist too. I watched in mild interest - and upside down - as he bent down over me.

"The Host club has to get ready for Haru-chan, so you have to wait out here, kay?~"

"…" I felt my eye twitch, "…You dragged me all the way here, on my _butt_, just so I can wait outside until Benio and her cheer squad get here?" I felt my rage bubble hotly behind my eyes as I watched Mitskuni tilt his head innocently, a small smile on his face. I wanted to reach up choke him. I rubbed my eyes and sighed tiredly, "Just go…"

I was way too tiered for this.

* * *

"Ayano-sempai?" I heard a voice over me, "what are you doing on the floor?"

I cracked open one of my eyes and saw Haruhi standing over me with an expression anyone would have if they saw someone sleeping in their school hallway. I let out a loud yawn and stretched still laying on the tiled floor.

I mumbled sleepily, "sleepin'…"

"Obviously," Haruhi retorted quickly, looking unimpressed.

I held back a smile as I got up. "Sarcastic huh? I like that." I said sincerely. "You're Haruhi right? Haruhi…" I paused for a moment as I struggled in too remember her last name. "…Fudgey-Okra?"

I saw her twitch a bit. "No sempai, it's _Fujioka_."

"Right." Once I finally got up to my full height I looked up at Haruhi with my arms crossed. "So, do you want something from me or something?"

Haruhi's eyes widened a bit in surprise, "What? No, not at all sempai. I actually was trying to find you so I could thank you, I just wasn't expecting to find you sleeping in the hallway." Haruhi let out a nervous chuckle.

My dark red-gold eyes narrowed in confusion. "You came to 'Thank' me?"

She blinked at me, "Of course. You know, when you came to talk to me after meeting you for the first time."

"Ohh." I said once I realized what she was talking about. "You mean after you stormed out because they were stole your pencil?"

"Yeah…that." she hung her head in slight shame.

I scoffed and shrugged, "Whatever, it wasn't a big deal."

"Maybe not but it did help," Haruhi said smiling down at me.

I looked up quietly at her. She really was a nice kid. No wonder the Host club wanted to keep her. "Listen kid, I'm just-"

"Isn't this a heartwarming sight Benibarbra-san? Two of our favorite maidens kenneling a friendship together without our help." A familiar voice cooed. I looked over and saw

Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako walking down the hall toward us. A sudden wave of irritation flowed over me.

"Wouldn't it be great that when we get back to St. Lobelia, Ayano-sempai and Haruhi were already best friends?" Hinako gushed. Haruhi and I sighed quietly under our breaths in unison. It was really weird to think that Fujioka and I were somewhat on the same level of annoyance with these types of people.

Benio smiled at Haruhi, "Well young maiden-"

"-we've come for your decision! Are you prepared to leave?" Hinako finished excitedly, following Benio's lead.

And Chizuru followed as well, "We're ready to confront those Ouran Host Club idiots and set things straight once and for all!"

Haruhi watched the three looking slightly confused. "Set what straight?" She asked innocently.

Benio slid over onto the girl's shoulder and once again invaded personal space by gripping Haruhi by the chin. "That you should come with us. And go to school with your own kind!"

I watched as she and her lackeys spun around in a overdramatic fashion. "I honestly don't think that Haruhi is a weirdo like you guys or a lesbian, so I'm not sure what "kind" you guys are talking about." I stated boredly, being once again ignored.

I stood next to Haruhi and watched as they opened the door to the Host club's room. The room was completely dark except for the small bit of lights that were let in from the open curtains, and nothing could be made out except for a large dark heap in the middle of the room. Everyone stood in silence not sure what to do. I narrowed my eyes to try and make out what the heap was, vocalizing everyone's thoughts.

"What the hell is that?…"

Suddenly the room was filled with a strange, dim, blue light and the silhouette of someone in a large dress stood up from the dark pile.

"_Ouran~,_" They sang terribly.

Another figure stood and did the same, "_Ouran_~", and this continued several more times. Each of the voices varied from extremely deep to extremely high pitched, I cringed at all of them. '_Jesus-freakin'-Christ, how many bad singers does a girl have to hear in one day?_' I thought to myself sourly.

Then lights suddenly flashed on, making the pink room shine brightly. And the last figure, which was placed in the middle, sang, "_**Ouuuraaaan~!**_"

"-Host Cluuub~, welcomes you!"

I squinted my eyes against the sudden burst of light, taking a few moments to adjust. But once I could see, I regretted it. I saw the host club clad in extremely tacky colored dresses, and unnecessarily large amounts of bight colored make up covering their faces. I felt my left side of my body twitch violently as I watched in disbelief as the tallest blond walked up to us. I could have sworn I heard the sound of high heels clicking against the tile…

"Oh Haruhi, welcome back." He said, softening his voice apparently attempting to sound more feminine. I hardly noticed as Mitskuni -dressed in pink of course- twirled next to their ringleader.

"Look Haru-chan I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?~" I glared at him for emitting that terrible voice again.

Benio scoffed, obviously offended by their acts. "What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to make fun of woman-kind?"

The leader of the Host club smiled innocently. "What? That's not it at all. Everything is going according to plan," he told her calmly, "our strategy is granted to make even a crying child smile! It's the 'Sweetie Champaign'!"

I was feeling only about ¾ confused now. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my fiery bangs before ending the motion with a tug on one of my strands of hair, somewhat hopeful that I was still sleeping in the hallway…

He continued, "My dears, you ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia. So you might not know; that commoners are weak. They have a weakness for free things." He informed us. "Haruhi you may be distracted by the Zuka Club but choose us-" the entire club suddenly struck a pose, "you gain not only a Host club full of brothers - but sisters as well! Now do you see? This way you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the host club! Isn't that a great idea?" He finally finished, but not before adding a "Aren't I pretty?" at the end of it.

My head was spinning. There was seriously to much going on. So, the host club expected to win Haruhi back to their side with a bit of cross dressing? Oh gezzus, that would never work! It was obvious that they didn't understand the fact that this issue wasn't about gender difference.

Benio was fuming, "Why you…do you idiots really think you can win her over like this? I've had enough of your fooling around!" She obviously didn't get it either. And somehow in the mess of it all, I found some humor in this extremely wrong situation, and before I realized it I was bent over laughing along side Haruhi

"AHAHAHA! Aha-Hahaha! This-this it too much!" Haruhi laughed loudly, "I don't even get what you're trying to do!"

"Oh gawd, I-haha-I know right? Pft-hahaha!" I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to ease the cramps from laughing so much.

Haruhi was rolling on the floor laughing now, "I knew you were a bunch of goof balls but GEEZ!" After a few good solid minutes of laughing, Haruhi and I finally started to come down off of our high, wiping the tears from our eyes.

"**_Are we really that funny?_**"The twins and Mitskuni asked sudden, appearing right next to our faces. We screamed, the tears pouring our of our eyes once more and the laughs coming harder this time.

We attempted to crawl away in an effort to stop the laughing, but they kept coming. "Call me big sister! Come on do it! JUST SAY IT! **_BIG SISTER! Say it pleeeaassse?_**"

I shook my head franticly, still laughing my ass off. The tears were non stop now, and falling to the floor as I turned over to shield myself. "St-st-stop! SERIOIUSLY!" I nearly froze as I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug. I turned to see Mitskuni really close to my face.

"Please Aya-chan~?" He begged. I really noticed how much make up he had on now, and it wasn't helping me.

I franticly started to wiggle out of his grasp, "AHAHAHA! Oh my god! P-p-please? St-stop! I'm gonna pee~!" I screamed, laughing.

"C-come on cut it out!" Haruhi laughed. She took a deep breath before continuing, "What were you thinking? What gotten into you guys?"

"We did this because we don't want you to leave the Host club Haruhi," of the twins said. Haruhi's eyes widened at this but then she smiled.

Benio, who was still standing there, spoke up. "Well maiden, have you made a choice?"

"Yeah, I have." Everyone watched in tension as Haruhi got from her position on the floor, dusting herself off. "I'm sorry but your club's not for me. I think the idea of a girls' school is great, and your views are very unique and interesting. But I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future. So while I appreciate you offer, I really already knew that I was never going to leave Ouran Academy." She finished with a polite smile. The Zuka club gapped at her in awe, while I smirked knowingly from my position on the ground.

"So she did listen to me huh? Smart kid." I said to myself. I jumped when I felt something tighten around my neck. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mitskuni's arms still around my neck, looking completely comfortable. I roughly threw him off, "What the hell do you think your doing you little rodent?" I yelled glaring at him. He huddle away from my sudden outburst with tears in his eyes. I scoffed and brushed the imaginary dust from my shoulders. I didn't like people hugging me. Or touching me.

"-How would you feel if I stole something of your's without asking?" I heard Haruhi yell, "I really like that mechanical pencil, it was easy to write with!" I sighed. She was still complaining about that pencil? Oh man could this chick hold a grudge…

"We're not going to give up on you maiden…I swear to you," Benio clenched her fist passionately, her voice we full of determination, "some dare we'll come and rescue you from this place! And when we do, we'll abolish the Ouran Host Club!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, I seem to be doing that a lot nowadays.

"Come Ayano-sempai," Benio called to me. "We'll be leaving now." I looked at her slightly surprised, I completely forgot about today being the last exposition day. I nodded reluclently and started towards the door. I was stopped mid-step when two small hands wrapped around my arm.

Mitskuni squeezed my arm, pouting at me. "Wait Aya-chan! Don't you want to stay here?"

I frowned in confusion at him, "Wha?"

"If you join the Host club then you can attend Ouran Academy!"

I blinked, at a lost for words, "W-wha? Really?" I looked at the host club is see if it as true. The twins didn't look too excited, and the blond looked as if he was in deep thought. He brought his hand to his chin, "Now Hunny-Sempai, we haven't really discussed-"

Mitskuni whimpered loudly, his hold on my arm tightening even more. "B-but! But! You said she could!"

My eyes were wide as I heard them talk. There was actually a chance for me to stay? "Y-you did?" I gasped.

"I said "_Maybe_"!" He said, seeming frustrated now.

"You did?" Haruhi piped in, sounding pleasantly shocked. "That would be great, Tamaki-sempai!"

Everyone blinked at her. "R-really?"

Haruhi smiled, "Well yeah. Ayano-sempai was the who helped convince me to stay here."

The Host and the Zuka club's eyes widened, "SHE DID?"

**_(Flashback to yesterday afternoon)_**

_Ayano stomped through the courtyard, her eyes locked Haruhi's back. "Haruhi!" She called, quickly approaching the brunette retreating form._

_Haruhi turned around and stopped as she waited for her sempai to catch up. "Ayano-sempai?" she asked confused. "What are you doing here?"_

_Ayano glared at Haruhi with deadly eyes, her mouth and eyes brows casted downwards. Haruhi stepped back hesitantly, afraid of what the senior might do. She flinched as she watch Ayano raise her arm, only to point at an empty bench nearby._

_"Sit." Ayano order simply. Haruhi was quick to oblige. Once Haruhi was seated, Ayano began her lecture without hesitation. "I cant believe that you're thinking about making such a life changing choice based on this meaningless grudge you're holding about a cheap-ass pencil those idiots took from you!" Ayano huffed furious. Haruhi blinked up (technically straight ahead since Ayano's height standing up was about the same height as Haruhi sitting down) at the red head, being a little bit more then confused._

_"W-what?"_

_"I mean, honestly! If something this little bothers you then you're life is gonna be rough. I know you think that the idea of a girls' school is all sunshine and rainbows, and that their views are very 'women oriented'. But I know good and well that you came to this school with a plan for your future, and if there were any better schools you would have already been enrolled there but there isn't!" Ayano ranted. She reached out for the brunette's shoulders and squeezed them. She suddenly started speaking in a harsh whisper, her eyes never leaving Haruhi's._

_"Going to this school is the best opportunity you'll probably ever have. You'll get one hell of an education and have one hell of a time doing it. And you want to know how I know?" Ayano asked her but answered before Haruhi could say anything. "Because those boys in there maybe morons, idiots, dumb-asses and even inconsiderate assholes but they have you're best interests at heart. And even if you cant see it now, you'll be thanking them for all the memories they'll send you off with." Ayano finally finished. She was breathing heavily and her grip on Haruhi's shoulders were probably going to leave a bruise. Haruhi winched at the pain in her shoulders,_

_"Um, Ayano-sempai?" Haruhi stuttered hesitantly._

_"…You're really lucky." Ayano muttered distantly. Her eyes covered by her bangs. She shook slightly as a chuckle emitted from her, "maybe even luckier the Ritsu." Haruhi stared confusedly at Ayano. Watching as she slowly released her grip, and walked away. Haruhi soaked in everything that Ayano said that afternoon._

_She watched frozen as the senior's ankle length read hair swished back and forth behind her as she made her way out of the grates. 'How does she know all that?' Haruhi thought to herself._

**_(End Flashback)_**

The twins and Tamaki were whipping their eyes of tears. "That's so touching!" The king wailed.

The twins held onto each other sobbing, "Who would have thought that such a heartless witch would be so caring?"

I glared, harshly as them. But then quickly calmed myself down, I didn't want to ruin my seemingly only chance to leave St. Lobelia. Tamaki kneeled in front of me, tears still in his eyes.

"Welcome to the Host club Sempai!"

Mitskuni cheered, hugging my arm closer to him. "Yay~!" Hell, I even smiled a bit too.

"No!" Everyone turned to see a fuming Benio. "You can not take Ayano! I will not allow it!" She yelled at them, using much more anger in her voice then I've ever heard her use. Even Chizuru, and Hinako looked absolutely livid. I've never seen them so…_pissed. _"We will make sure that any paper work regarding Ayano's transfer to Ouran academy to be-"

"Already finished." A voice interrupted Benio's threat. Everyone turned to see the black hair boy in glasses closing his cell phone, a gleam shining off of his glasses.

Benio glared, "What?"

"All paperwork is finished and Ayano-sempai will be attending Ouran Academy tomorrow and will also be an official member of the Host club." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a calm but deadly smile gracing his features. "Will that be fine with you Ayano-sempai?" I blinked and nodded dumbly in response.

"No! Ayano-sempai, think about what you're doing!" Benio raged.

"You'll be missing a huge opportunity if you leave St. Lobelia!" Hinako cried out, stepping towards me desperately. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"The only opportunity I'll be missing if I leave St. Lobelia is the opportunity is the opportunity to be miserable at that hell hole! Coming here is all I've wanted to do since middle school," I scoffed, "not that you every listen."

The twins walked to both sides of me with their fans in front of their faces, "You heard her-"

"she'll be much happier here with us." Benio glared at the orange head boys.

Tamaki threw an overdramatic hand into the air, "So it's decided! Ayano is now a member of the Host club!" He suddenly snapped his long fingers and the tallest of the boys appeared behind him. "Mori-sempai, please remove them." He ordered.

"No need to," Benio hissed at them, turning on her heel and heading towards the door, the other two following obediently. They stopped in the doorway and looked back at me. "We'll be back Ayano-sempai. You can count on that." She threatened lowly.

I looked at her smugly, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Benio gave one final huff before twirling out the door. "_Adieu."_

I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I watched their retreating forms down the hallways before the double doors closed. It was true. I was officially done with the Zuka club.

Haruhi touched my shoulder, "Are you sure this is what you really want?" A look of concern in her eyes. I nodded confidently.

"Yup, I've never been more sure about anything." Haruhi and I grinned knowingly at each other.

Tamaki appeared over her shoulder, along with the other members. He smiled brightly. "Isn't this great Hunny-sempai?"

The forgotten senior nodded eagerly, causing his cheek to rub against my arm. "Mm-hm!~" He hummed utterly delighted. I twitched realizing once more that he had attached himself to me. I shook my arm violently in an attempt to get him off. I stopped when I felt the floor shake suddenly, and I watched in awe with the others as a platform rose from the floor with a girl dressed in a kimono sitting under a umbrella on it. But what I was most confused at was the monkey sitting innocently next to her.

"And so a new rival, the Zuka club, has appeared. And a new member, Ayano Kasunoda, has joined as the Host clubs first female host!" The mystery girl began ranting, innocently peeling a banana. "From this point on the story is going to get even more exciting! What going to happen to our beloved host club boys next? Hang in there Host club, don't give up boys!"

I cocked my head to the side, my mouth in a thin, tight line. "Who the hell is that?"

Tamaki pushed his way to the front of the group, pointing at the girl accusingly. "Hey! It's not your job to cook things up!"

(A sudden picture of a chimp dress in the Ouran girl's uniform and lipstick appears.)

Tamaki suddenly wiped out, a banana peel flying from under him. "Woooaaahh!" He screamed in dismay.

"Was that a monkey in a dress right now? What the hell is going on?" I yelled, irritated with being ignored. This club was going to be a handful.

_If you're going to go in costume, go all out.(*)_

* * *

Thank you for reading! I REALLY hopped you enjoyed this one, I know it may seem like it drags on a little but I had to rush! TT_TT

PLEASE REVIEW!

(*)- The title of chapter 14 of the manga **_Gin Tama _**by **_Hideaki Sorachi. _**It's a very funny manga and I was reading it when I was writing the chapter. c:


	7. Chapter 6

_I know it's been a long time since I updated A.B.I.(which sounds really damn cool B). ) but I had a crap-ton of writer's block (and laziness :I ). _

_And here's a shout out to all of my loyal reviewers and readers. *mucho love* And all of them impatient mo-fo's who have been stalking my profile for this chapter!_

_Thank you AGIAN, __**axylurvesu**_ for beta reading this for me! lol

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own OHSHC. If I did, there would be more angst. Not a lot, just enough to make you cry every now and again. It would be insanely awesome. _

* * *

I couldn't help but smile at my reflection. Sure the color was hideous but for some reason today, that didn't bother me. Not a damn bit.

I adjusted the long yellow sleeves of my new Ouran high school uniform so it would be comfortable. I was finally an Ouran academy student. I closed my eyes and sighed, in relaxation for once. I didn't have to worry about Benio or Chizuzu or Hinako or any other crazed fan girl riding my ass or stalking me. I could cry out of sheer happiness! But I won't, 'cause that's gay.

When I heard my bedroom door open, I didn't turn away to see who it was. I already knew.

Tetsuya walked to my side, smiling at me through the reflection, "It looks very nice on you, Milady!"

"Thanks Tetsuya. The dress isn't actually that bad," I admitted, turning side to side to see my uniform at different angles, "but I'm not crazy about the stockings. They're giving me a wedgie…" I mumbled bluntly as I adjusted my snow white stockings from my thigh. A sweat drop formed at the back of Tetsuya's head.

"Oh Milady," he sighed halfheartedly. He knew I didn't like to wear anything tight, that's why my wardrobe consisted of mostly baggy clothing. But the uniform came in the mail, courtesy of Konya Ootori, whose name (along with the other Host Club member's) I learned yesterday after that little St. Lobelia episode. The package came a few hours after I got home, containing my new class schedule, the required dress, tights and shoes.

After I finished getting dressed, I went to the front door and slipped on my shoes before heading out. Ritsu had already left without me; I didn't know what for but I also didn't care enough to ask. Anyway, the men greeted me with their usual farewell in unison, but today it also included confetti being thrown at me and calls of good luck. What a bunch of loveable idiots.

Once I got to school, I made a B-line to my Homeroom. And since this school mostly divides all of their students by social class or grades, I was put into class 3-B. Hey, I may be in a Yakuza family but I'm not an idiot, how else do you think I got into St. Lobelia? And just like all the other times in my life, I was being constantly stared at and picked at for my size. But after my signature glare and a very vicious threat, they learned who the boss was.

* * *

I crinkled my nose in disgust as I glared from the front of my second period class. My eyes locked viciously on a familiar idiot in the third row.

"Over here Aya-chan! ~" Mitskuni called from his seat. His short little arms waving excitedly above his head.

I wanted to high kick that brat up and out of my life. Who does he think he is, utterly embarrassing me on the first day as a student at Ouran? The dark growl emitting from my throat was becoming quite loud now. Actually, I was pretty sure that the first row of students could hear it.

**[A sign appears and the class is shown cowering in their seats and the teacher cowering in the corner. It says '**_**The rumble could probably be heard from 3 floors up…**_**']**

Oh, and guess what? Fortunately for me, the only empty seat was… you guessed it; _next to_ him. I felt the handle of my school bag nearly crumble under my aggressive strength. I eventually forced my stupid feet to make their way to my new seat. Mitskuni's eyes were glued on me the entire time. I cringed slightly as I heard the blonde giggle, obviously pleased at _**something**_. I don't care enough to ask. For once, I was going to focus my attention solely on the lecture…or teacher… or maybe just the board…

* * *

A familiar, soft tug jerked my line of focus away from my work for the umpteenth time. The slight pulling sensation on my scalp was practically pulling me to the edge of insanity. It wasn't hard and painful, like I'm use to from nights of fighting, but almost nonexistent and still somehow noticeable. It was… agonizingly annoying. But…I've managed to keep my eyes looking straight forward and nowhere else…

_Tug…tug, tug._

Nowhere else…

_Tug, tug, tug._

No. .

_Tuuuug, tug._

_**Nowhere -**_

_Tug__**, **__tug__**.**_

The pen in my hand snapped with ease, as my last bit of control was quite literally pulled. My head turned stiffly to face the culprit, and with one sharp intake of breath I hissed, "_**What**_?"

And there was Mitskuni, in all his blond glory, with a lock of my hair threaded between his child-like fingers. And yes, even though I sat a good three or four feet away from him, my hair was almost as big as I was.

**[A sign flashes upon the screen and shows Ayano's height measurements. **

_**Ayano Kasunoda: **_**4'9". **_**Ayano's hair: **_**4'8". ]**

His interest was completely absorbed in the flame red strands. '_I'm so happy for him._' I thought sarcastically. Reaching my hand to the bridge of hair between us and with a quick yank, I was free from the brat's clutches. And I honestly felt a bit of satisfaction at Mitskuni's sound of disappointment, and almost if I was feeding on that small bit of distress, I was able to somewhat turn my attention back to class.

After several more lectures in several different classes, it was finally time for lunch. And as of that moment, my priority was to eat lunch _alone_. But unfortunately for me though, my life sucks.

"Go. Away," I growled, refusing to look at the only person who seemed to be after my ultimate demise. Mitskuni whined and the sound of someone crouching and something heavy being set on my desk was heard. I was guessing that he rested his chin on my desk and was looking at me with big, brown puppy eyes. Normally any person with the power to fight against the Pouting-Power would just get out of the other side of the desk right? Well…

I snuck a glance to my other side and looked up as far as I could without it being noticeable. The guy, he was seriously tall. Like, way taller than Ritsu. I recognized him as one of the guys from the Host club, although I've never heard him speak. He was Takashi Morinozuka, cousin of Mitskuni and tall. As. Hell. I actually admired his stoic attitude, and the fact that he said nothing other than a grunt here and an 'Hn_' _there.

**[A sign appears under Mori saying '**_**So far the most tolerable one.**_**']**

"Come ooonnn, Aya-chan," Mitskuni whined pitifully. He propped himself up onto his elbows on my desk and clutched at the sleeve of my uniform. "Please? Eat lunch with us, _**please**_?"

I scoffed loudly, not even bothering to shrug him off. "Eating lunch with you is the last thing I want, pipsqueak."

Hunny stuck his lower lip out, pouting "That's not nice Aya-chan…"

Not even looking in his direction, I said "I'll be sure to tell you when I give a damn."

Mitskuni let out a small '_humph_' before slumping his body across my desk and my arm that he wasn't tugging on earlier. I shamelessly rolled my eyes at the boy. He was acting like such a baby, but then again what did you expect from someone who carried a stuffed bunny around like a security blanket?

Seeing that Mitskuni was currently distracted, I tried to get up. But he was seemingly comfortable as he lay across my arm and it seemed as though he was heavier than he looked because I couldn't get him to budge. I pulled and squirmed but he didn't even seem to notice my struggle.

**[A sign appears besides a struggling Ayano and an oblivious, pouting Mitskuni saying '**_**How much does he weight…?'**_**]**

"Hi, Mitskuni!" A girl's voice piped from the front of my desk. Apparently a girl with black hair in over the shoulder ponytails had walked up to us. She must have been one of our classmates. She smiled sweetly at us obviously not aware of my discomfort or the oddness of this situation.

Mitskuni finally raised his head and smiled widely at the girl, flowers floating around his head. "Oh! Hi!" He giggled happily. "She's a costumer of the Host Club~" He said turning back towards me. I nodded halfheartedly, it's not like it mattered to me.

"I didn't know that you were friends with Ayano-san," the girl said politely.

"_He's not__**,**_" I said bluntly with an incredibly deadpanned expression.

But the blond boy didn't hear me. He instead nodded excitedly, his smile widening even more. "Yep!" Then suddenly he threw both of his little arms around my shoulders only to pull me into a nearly backbreaking hug. "We're best friends! And we're actually going to go eat lunch together! Right, Aya-chan?"

I grunted, "I'd rather die of starvation." And I was completely serious.

Mitskuni giggled more, "Hehe, you're so funny Aya-chan~" He finally let go of me and took a step back. It felt good to breathe again. Mitskuni smiled up at his cousin, innocence radiating off of him. "Let's hurry, Takashi," he said simply.

Next thing I knew, I was being lifted out of my chair and into the air from behind, by two large hands under my arms. I flailed my legs in the air, struggling against the hands that enclosed fully around my shoulders. Looking behind me, I saw Takashi's unemotional expression. Glaring at Mitskuni, I gritted my teeth and fumed. "What's the big idea, Brat?" I fumed.

"We're going to miss lunch if we don't hurry," he said giving a small, child-like pout before skipping towards the door, giggling. "Come on!" Takashi followed silently, with me in hand.

I continued to kick and struggle. "H-hey!" I yelled loudly. "Put me down, you tool!" I used all my might to try and pry away the fingers only without any results. With Mitskuni ('_The Teenage Baby'_) skipping carelessly in front of us, and Takashi ('_The Giant_') holding me ('_The Mini Beast_') in front of him like a rag doll, we looked like a circus as we exited the classroom heading towards the cafeteria.

None of us taking any notice to the pig-tailed girl's worried expression.

* * *

Sinking my teeth through my meat-packed sandwich, I glared out of the corner of my eye at the blond boy as I chewed.

"…Ya do 'now it rude t' stare, right?" I spoke with my mouth full. Mitskuni has been staring at me with a sickening happy expression as he stuffed his face with cake.

Looking at his right I saw that pink bunny that I saw him with before, named Usa-chan. (I only know it's named 'cause the brat introduced me to it. Yeah, "_introduced" me_.) It was seriously creeping me out. I swear that I've seen it smile… Looking away from the monster, I glanced at Mitskuni's other side to see Takashi sitting completely still. I wasn't even sure that he was even still breathing.

**[A sign appears saying; **_**'So, in conclusion; the inanimate object may in fact be breathing, and the human may actually be a robot.**_**']**

Resisting the urge to check Takeshi's pulse or to punch the doll upside its pink head, I settled for stuffing the rest of my sandwich into mouth. Eating; always an effective way of avoiding socializing.

Mitskuni cocked his head to the side, his brown eyes wide and curious as he watched me, as if I was doing something complicated and mind bottling. "Hey, Aya-chan?"

I gulped down my apple juice, setting down my cup and letting out a satisfied sigh once my thirst was quenched. "What," I growled. I kept my hard gaze on the empty plate, regretting having eaten it all because now I had to _talk_ to the kid.

"Are you done eating now?" I tensed as I felt him lean on my shoulder, the need to claw at his face steadily building. Somehow managing to nudge him away instead, I pushed my plate away, signaling that I was, indeed finished eating.

"Alright then~" he almost sang in delight. Hopping up from his chair(much like a rabbit) only to stand beside me. "Let's go then!" Flowers floated about as he stood there, obviously waiting for me to follow.

Unleashing a string of incoherent grumbles and curses as I reluctantly followed. As we turned to leave, I briefly noticed the Morinozuka taking my tray to throw away my trash like an obedient little lackey before catching up with us with his long strides.

On our way to the hallway, the Blondie had managed to latch himself onto my arm twice, each time with me removing myself from his clutches. I quickened my steps as soon as I was free, so that I was walking ahead of him, eager to get back to the class.

"Nooo~ Aya-chan!" Mitskuni called out pitiful. "You're going the wrong way!"

I continued my brisk walk down. "What are you talking about?" I asked with mocking curiosity. It's not I really cared about what he said because whatever he had to tell me was more than likely unnecessary and unimportant.

At some point, he had managed to sneak up behind me and looped his arms around my shoulders, locking it with that insanely strong grip of his. "The Host Club is _this_ way!"

The soft sound of my teeth grinding together in annoyance was heard before I made myself stop. "_**So**_?" My voice was hard and clipped.

"Sooo~" Mitskuni drawled, swaying with me in his arms, not caring that I hated every moment of it. "There's going to be a Host Club meeting and you have to come because you're a member now after all~."

I could have sworn that my heart stopped. His shrill, pre-pubescent voice echoed off the walls of my brain as I slowly, _**oh so slowly**_ began to register this newly gained fact.

Instead of yelling and cursing like I should have, a pathetic, closed mouth sound came out. "H-hmm?"

Mitskuni giggled happily in my ear, letting go of his hold long enough so that he could spin me around to face him. His eyes twinkled with uncontained bubbly excitement as he held my petit hands in his equally small ones. "Yeah!Kyoya-kun said that you could stay here in Ouran as long as you stayed a Host!" My pupils shrank in horror. "_So, yeah_~" He added, swinging our joined hands back and forth in a lighthearted manner, the bright smile never wavering.

**[A sign appears under them saying; **_**'Hunny: Blissfully Unaware. Ayano: Currently Experiencing Something Traumatic.**_**']**

I wanted to collapse onto the ground and break out into a hysterical laughter.

I was…a host.

…a host.

_HOST_.

The distant feeling of large hands picking up my shock-ridden body off of the ground, before taking me away. The far-off sound of skipping and giggling followed me as I was carried away…

* * *

_Keep sending me hyper reviews guys! They get me pumped up! LOL_

_I KNOW IT WAS LIKE, FOREVER AGO WHEN I LAST POSTED- I'M SO SORRY! ;_;_

_Forgive me..._

_My birthday (on March 6th) gift to me; is __**me**__ updating __**for**__ you guys…._


End file.
